The Immaculate Necklace
by AndyAiden
Summary: Based on Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instruments series A mysterious, young boy with a hidden gift attempts to hide the secrets of the Shadowhunter world from his adoptive parents while embarking on a journey to discover his past and his identity.
1. Chapter 1

I reached the surface and broke through the water gasping for air. The last thing I remember was fighting an Oni and a Raum demon; just about to finish the battle when I heard the sound of metal falling apart and then I was falling into a dark, never-ending abyss. I was on some huge boat that the Conclave ordered us to go to. Everyone was decked out in full armor and prepared for a tough fight against Valentine and demons. When the Conclave ordered for all of the city's Shadowhunters, I figured that I might as well join the party. Besides, they didn't necessarily give an age limit on who they wanted there.

I looked out over the East River to see several boats filled with Shadowhunters leaving the shipwreck scene. I wanted to call out to them, in hope that they'll come back and get me, but my lungs were burning from the salty water.

I saw an abandoned sheet of steel from the boat floating by and I used it to pull myself from the water. As I laid across the freezing sheet of metal, I tried to come up with what I should do next. I shivered and turned on my stomach then began paddling my way against the current. I was going to have plenty of time to clear my head before reaching land since there was a vast space of river between me and the shore.

As I silently paddled, I couldn't get one image out of my head. The image of a girl, about my age or younger, being escorted off the boat with what looked like acid burns on the skin near her throat. She was wearing a jacket in which most of the venom had gotten on. But, it wasn't just the fact that she had gotten injured that made me remember her. It was also the fact that she was extremely gorgeous and I had never seen her before.

When I saw something shiny in the water, I stopped paddling and picked it up. It was a seraph blade and from the looks of it, a very sharp and battle-worn one too. I gripped the hilt of it and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. When I finally found the answer I was looking for, I opened my eyes and continued paddling. Samandiriel. That's the seraph blade's name. With one hand on Samandiriel and the other carrying the heavy piece of metal, I walked the rest of the way through the shallow water. I threw the metal down and put the seraph blade into my belt.

Looking up into the sky, I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. It is definitely time for me to go home. Only problem was my house was on the outskirts of the city. This meant that the ride all the way home would be torture, considering that I was soaking wet and the wind seemed to be picking up. As I found my way to the subway station, I tried to come up with a good lie to tell my adoptive parents. I already know the questions they are going to be asking.

_Where were you last night? Do you know how dangerous the city can be at night? Why didn't you call us? Why would you put us through this worrying all the time about you young man?_ This was going to be a hard one to explain.

I rode on the subway quietly and when I got to my house I decided to go through the back door which was closer to the staircase towards the bedrooms. Hopefully, everyone was still asleep. I crept slowly into the house and tiptoed up the wooden, old stairs as they cried out to in me in an angry voice of their own as if to scold me for coming in after being away in a dangerous battle.

Once I reached the second floor I could tell that they had left their bedroom door open in hopes that they'll catch me coming into the house. I knew that my dad was probably going to get up sometime soon for work and mom was going to get up with him to begin making breakfast. I gracefully turned the corner into my room and gently shut the door all in one swift movement. There isn't any full-blooded human who could've expertly executed that. I grinned to myself as if in accomplishment and turned towards the bathroom. I peeled my wet gear off and jumped into the steamy warmth of my shower. As I let the water wash warmly over my dark curls, the steam completely filled the bathroom and for the first time in weeks I felt relaxed.

When I returned back to my room, the sunlight from my window spilled into the room. As I retreated to the warmth and comforting softness of my bed, I looked over at Samandiriel. It was just like me: damaged and lost from its true owner and true family with hardly any recollection with its own history. That was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of…. Nothing. No pots and pans banging downstairs in the kitchen. No alarm clock going off. I looked over and checked the time. 10:50. I groggily sat up and pushed down on my mane. I looked over at Samandiriel before walking over to put it up. I rotated it in the sunlight that was shining from my window, studying it inch by inch. It had some serious battle scars, some of which looked like acid burns. I would have forgotten about the girl with the acid burns around her face, but I couldn't on account of the fact that I had a dream about her.

I slugged over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink, waiting for it to warm up. I leaned over the sink and looked at my profile in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of any real sleep the past two weeks. My dark brown eyes looked dull and lifeless. The ends of my mouth pulled downward in what looked like an automatic frown. I closed my eyes. I looked like crap and quite frankly, I felt like crap too. I felt the steam coming up from the faucet and sighed dreamily into the misty fog as I thought about the girl. The longer I thought about her the more my memory of her features came into mind. She had long, flowy jet black hair and huge gleaming black eyes that seemed to reflect off the moon, even on her pain-ridden face.

Wait…. Why am I acting like this? I don't even know this girl yet I'm describing her was moon reflecting eyes and junk. I sighed once more and opened my eyes. Startled by what I was seeing now, I turned off the water and jerked back. There, in the mirror, was a name written in the fog. ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD. So that must be her name. Miss Isabelle Lightwood. I thought to myself as I began to brush my teeth and pick out some clothes to wear today. Once I finished, I picked up Samandiriel and put it inside of my duffle bag with the rest of my shadowhunter gear. I raced down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my adoptive mother sitting at the dinner table alone with a box of Kleenex and six packages of fig newtons. Uh oh, that must mean someone has died or is getting close to death. I set my bag down and walked up behind her, rubbing across her shoulders.

"What's the problem mom?" I asked, trying to look as concerned as possible.

"Your father….," she started but trailed off. She wept a little more silently, blew her nose, and tried to talk again.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. It's just a close friend of mine has been put into a hospice house and it's said he doesn't have much time left on this planet", she rushed through the sentence and began crying again.

"Oh, well I'm sorry mom. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked grabbing my duffle with one foot already out the door before she had a chance to reply with a no.

As I got on my bike and headed downtown, I thought about what my mom had started to say. _Your father_. That's what it sounded like she said before she changed it to a close friend of hers. I know that my dad was supposed to be at work right now and I highly doubt that he was in a hospice home. I shook the conversation out of my thoughts as I rode my bike up to Nan's Bookstore. I've always loved coming to this bookstore ever since I was a little kid. Even before I found out that I was a shadowhunter had I loved this bookstore. I let down my bike stand and entered through the ever-so-old double glass doors into the store. The smell of old paper and ink infiltrated my nostrils, making me smile as I thought about my childhood.

I found an open computer and logged on, searching for any close shadowhunter institutes. I found one and wrote down the address. It was right in the center of Manhattan. The New York Institute. I logged off the computer and grabbed my things, stopping in my tracks when I notice a book just barely hanging out of its spot on the shelf. I end up buying the book considering it seemed interesting enough. It was titled _The Nephilim_. Surely it had to be a good book. I stuffed it down into my duffle and headed out for Manhattan.


End file.
